Beacon Academy Bake Off
by Loafie1016
Summary: First story ever. After a skirmish in the lunch room Ozpin declares a contest to see who can bake the best batch of cookies. Story takes place after episode 16. Possible leg breaking and coffee spilling.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby sat down for breakfast next to her sister yang on one side and her friend Jaune on the other side. She had gotten some pancakes herself, and glanced at her sister who had gotten a heaping plate of bacon and eggs. She looked across the table at her teammate and partner Weiss, who had a small glass of fruit smoothie, and next to her sat Blake who had gotten…

Ruby had done a double take at the quieter girl's plate of food, which had a huge tower of at least fifteen waffles, and a tiny pool of syrup at the top.

"Wow Blake, that's…"

"A lot of waffles." Yang had finished her sister's sentence.

"Well, I'm really hungry…" Ruby could barely hear Blake's reply from behind the enormous stack of waffles.

"Are you sure that a lean girl such as yourself can consume ALL of those waffles?" Blake shot an angered look at the heiress's snidely comment before carefully picking waffles from the stack and quickly eating them quickly.

Jaune smirked at team rwby. "I bet that Nora can eat TWICE as many waffles as that! What do you say Nora?" He didn't even need to look at his teammate before she zipped away towards the snack bar giggling as she stacked all the waffles on her plate.

Blake swallowed her 3rd waffle. "I highly doubt I could beat a girl like Nora…"

Pyrrha, who was sitting on the other side of Blake, gave her a warm smile "I'm sure it's worth a try Blake…"

"What's worth a try?" Both team RWBY and JNPR whipped around at the voice behind Blake and Pyrrha.

Cardin Winchester took a surprised step back. "Whoa, who knew that bookworm ate so much!?"

"Just leave us alone Cardin…" Lie Ren, who was sitting between Pyrrha and Nora, surprised Cardin with an unusually harsh tone.

"What are you gonna do about it pink eyes?" Cardin leaned in towards him, looking for a fight. Slowly his gave shifted towards Jaune, who was glaring at Cardin so fiercely he had to back away. Remembering their skirmish a couple weeks ago back at the forever fall forest, Cardin and the rest of team CRDL took several steps away from him before turning towards Blake.

"So what the hell is your deal bookworm? You say little to nothing in class, you have the ugliest bow I've ever seen, and you where nothing but black. What are you, emo?"

The rest of team RWBY tensed, ready to leap to their comrade's defense, but Blake simply smirked, letting her friends know that she had things under control.

"Cardin, since when did your become the fashion police? If anyone's gonna talk, you're the last person to do so." Blake looked Cardin up and down before giving a disapproving shake of her head. Ruby and Weiss giggled while yang gave an impressed low whistle.

"Dang Blake, you burn harder than I do."

Ruby started laughing harder.

Cardin's face turned a bright shade of red. Growling, he grabbed a mug of hot coffee from his teammate, Russel Thrush, and proceeding to dumping it all over Blake's head.


	2. Chapter 2

CARDIN!

Everyone on teams RWBY and JNPR yelled at the leader of team CRDL.

"What was that for!?" Ruby shot out of her chair.

"I highly doubt that she deserved hot coffee on her head for just a simple remark." Weiss commented as she too stood up to her teammate's defense.

Despite being drenched in scalding hot coffee, Blake tried her best to mask any pain. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the two sides of her bow.

"Guys my bow is starting to come off…"

Yang immediately stood up as well. "I'll take you to get cleaned up."

"That's fine Yang." Blake stood and started to shuffle away awkwardly from the lunch table when Cardin stuck out his foot and tripped Blake. She started to fall, but reached out and grabbed Cardin's arm, barely up righting herself while slamming Cardin into the ground.

Before Cardin could react, Blake had already dashed away, trying desperately to cover up what was under her bow while also trying to get as much distance from herself and Cardin as possible.

Nora had finally gotten back to the lunch table with a plate of waffles stacked twice as high as Blake's was.

"Hey, what happened to Cardin?"

"He drenched Blake in hot coffee, and then she threw him to the ground when he tried to trip her." Ren sighed and started to eat his own plate of pancakes/

"Where is she?"

This time Yang answered. "She had to leave to go get cleaned up."

"If I were her I would at least finished the fight."

"It looked pretty finished to me Nora. Plus her bow was coming off so she needed to fix it."

"Why did Blake need to keep her bow on? Does she keep adorable cat ears underneath them or something?"

"Nora! Why the hell would you suggest something like that!" Yang was beginning to lose her temper

"Geez it was just a joke ok? Wow Canadians really don't have a sense of humor."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPOSSED TO MEAN!?"

"You are from Canada right Barbara?"

"MY NAME IS YANG NOT BARBARA!"

Ruby started cracking up at the completely random turn this conversation at took.

"Are you sure it's not Barbara?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD NORA YOU BETTER STARTED MAKING SENSE OR IM GONNA PUNCH YOUR-"

"Yang, I think you need to cool off…" Ruby gently placed a hand on her sister's shoulder in attempts to change her now red eyes back to purple.

Weiss decided to try to calm Yang down herself. "You really shouldn't take it too personally Yang. After all, it is Nora."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pyrrah, as her teammate, you should know as well as I do that Nora isn't really well... all together."

"What are you suggesting Weiss?"

"I'm suggesting that Nora is crazy."

"No she's not!"

"Oh please, of course she is!"

"I can contribute to that…"

Weiss and Pyrrah both turned towards Cardin, who was just getting back on his feet. "That chick has threatened to break my legs on more that occasion. Definitely wacko."

"Would you like me to break them instead Cardin?"

"Geez! Is all of team JNPR nuts!"

By now all three teams had begun to shout at each other about who was and/or wasn't crazy. As the noise level grew, more and more students from other lunch tables began to get up and leave. Just as the massive argument has reached a point where death threats were shouted and weapons were drawn, everyone was interrupted to the deafening sound of a large whip cracking a table.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled Glynda Goodwitch. She turned to Professor Ozpin, who had just begun to walk up behind her.

"Professor Ozpin, these students have been arguing for so long that they have missed their first period! If we hadn't shown up when we did, who knows what other school rules these students could have broken!"

"I see…" He took a long, slow sip of his coffee. "And actions like these should not be taken lightly. I know just what we need to do with these students." A small smile began to form on his face. "Yes… we need to have a bake off!"

Everyone's mouth except for Ozpin's hit the floor.

Glynda cleared her throat and spoke up first. "I'm sorry but what did you say?"

"I said that we shall have a bake off."

She face palmed. "Professor Ozpin, I understand that some of your motives in the past can be a bit odd but this time you can't possibly be serious…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I apologize for these chapters being so short but I try the best I can and I think there going to stay at around this length. I also apologize for some of the wording in some of these chapters, particularly this one. I have no idea how long this entire story will be either in case you were wondering. Sorry for this huge long note too, I'll try to keep these more brief in the future.**

* * *

"Yes, I am completely serious." Professor Ozpin sipped his coffee again. "Each team will compete to make the best batch of cookies."

Goodwitch was beginning to look annoyed. "How will that punish them? Or at least help them resolve their argument"

"It won't help them make peace at all, nor punish them. This will give them the opportunity to… settle their differences. I would rather have my students fight each other with cooking supplies then weapons and bloodshed."

"I guess there is a method to your madness."

Ozpin smiled at Yang's comment and checked his watch. "It's about 10:30 now. At 11:00 you will all report to the Home Ec. Room where each team will work together to bake cookies. We will have judges eat your cookies and decide which one is the best. The team who bakes the best batch of cookies will receive extra credit for each class."

"What kind of cookies do we have to bake?" Ruby asked.

"Chocolate chip. I will see you all soon" He sipped his coffee once more and walked away followed by Goodwitch.

Each team immediately ran off to plan their afternoon.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Blake sat alone in Professor Port's class, wondering where her teammates were and why they hadn't shown up to class yet. Earlier that day, after she had gotten cleaned up, she had visited the nurse to see if she had any injuries. The nurse had told her that she had some minor burns on her scalp, and was warned about possible headaches later in the day. Blake had placed an ice pack in the middle of her bow to help ease any pain and avoid any headaches.

She was thankful that Cardin hadn't shown up to class either. The last thing Blake wanted was Cardin poking at the ice pack on her bow.

"And now, please write down number 136 of the 1,000 Provisions you must remember for today." Professor Port barked at the students. As he rumbled on about cows in holes, Blake let her mind wander about the absence of her friends. She realized that no one from teams RWBY, JNPR, or CRDL had showed up to class. Her train of thought was interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Velvet, a friendly faunas smiling at her. "You mind if I sit next to you? A lot of students seem to be missing today… unless your friends are gonna show up, then never mind."

Blake simply nodded at her.

When the teacher looked away, Velvet nimbly hopped in the seat next to Blake in one swift leap.

"I saw what Cardin did to you this morning… are you ok?" Velvet whispered quietly so that the Professor wouldn't notice.

"Oh I'm fine… but how did Cardin look after I threw him to the ground? I never got a chance to see the look on his face"

" He looked pretty embarrassed." Blake smiled, imagining Cardin lying on the ground after she had ran off.

Velvet stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry I didn't try to help you, I was just afraid he would make another comment about…" Velvet looked up at her bunny like ears.

Blake's smile faded. She thought about telling her about her own cat ears, but eventually decided not to. Maybe some time later, she told herself.

Blake did though reply to her in a very serious tone. "It's ok Velvet. I know how you must feel about Cardin, but no matter what, always feel proud about your fauna's heritage. Don't let incompetent people like Cardin bring you down Ok?"

Velvet nodded, shocked at her stern words. "Blake, thank you for-

She was cut off by a loud BANG! Yang had swung the door open and ran into the classroom.

"Professor Port, May Blake Belladonna please be excused from class so that she can… bake cookies?"

"Ms. Xiaolong, is this some kind of a joke?"

"No sir, here's a note from Ozpin if you don't believe me."

Yang quickly handed a note to the Professor.

"I see… I guess you can go Ms. Belladonna."

Blake slowly got up from her seat and quickly gathered her things, and with one last small smile at Velvet, she ran off with her partner/ teammate.

When they left the classroom, Blake was completely baffled. "So what happened after I left that caused us to now have a bake off?"

Yang smiled and sighed. "It's a long story…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter is late, I told myself I was going to write a new chapter every day, considering that each one was so short. But I've been very busy lately so now just expect one every day or every other day. And remember to favorite, follow, and review! That usually motivates me to write more chapters...**

* * *

Yang had just finished explaining to Blake about the bake off when they approached the Home Ec. room. The room was divided into four sections, one for each team to bake in as well as a section for the judges to sit. Each one equipped with kitchen cabinets as well as other supplies and appliances. No one was in there except for Ruby who sat alone in team RWBY's cooking section. She has her red headphones in, humming slightly to the tune she was listening to.

"Hey sis, I got Blake. Where did Weiss go?"

Ruby couldn't notice Yang due to the fact that she couldn't hear her.

Blake lightly tapped Ruby on the shoulder, causing her to spin around in shock.

"GAAAAHHHH- oh hey Yang. Hey Blake, you ok from this morning?" Ruby glanced up at the small blue ice pack that fit so well on her bow.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Weiss?"

"I sent her to the library to go get some cookbooks." Professor Ozpin told me that all the cooking supplies we'll need are all right here." Ruby gestured to the kitchen cabinets she was standing next to.

"Is there something wrong Blake?" Yang had noticed the quieter girl's shoulders were hunched slightly, and she looked kind of sad. Yang could tell that something was off.

"Oh its nothing."

"That pouty face doesn't tell me it's just nothing."

"It's just…" Blake mumbled something that the other two girls couldn't hear.

"What was that Blake?"

"It's just that…"Blake repeated what she said slightly louder, but her mumble was still too quiet for the other girls to hear.

"Blake you need to speak up." Ruby commented as she stepped closer to Blake.

"It's just… I never got to finish my waffles, and I'm still kind of hungry."

Ruby started laughing. "Oh Blake, you shouldn't be embarrassed about being hungry!"

"Yeah, I'm sure there's something in this refrigerator that will satisfy you!" Yang opened the refrigerator behind Ruby and started skimming through its contents.

"Remember Yang, we might need some of that food for the bake off." Ruby advised her sister as she rummaged through the fridge.

"Let's see, there's not much in here other than the stuff we need to make the cookies. But I'm sure I'll find somethi- Ah, there we go!" Yang smiled with satisfaction as she handed Blake a bowl of fresh grapes.

"This will make a fine snack for you, my kitty eared friend. People like grapes after all." Yang chuckled.

Blake gave her partner a small smile as she quickly popped a few grapes in her mouth just as the three of them were startled by a loud THUD behind them. Weiss had finally arrived, slamming several cookbooks onto the desk.

"I went to the library, and checked out all of the cookbooks that had anything to do with cookies. As absurd as this all is, the least we could do is actually try to win this.I have all of the resource materials available so that none of our opponents can use any, thus, already giving our team an advantage."

"That's nice Weiss. Way to throw off the other teams by hording all the cookbooks. But we won't even need those dusty old things anyways." Yang was suddenly now wearing a giant yellow chef's hat and apron.

"And why is that Yang?"

"And where did that yellow cooking attire come from?"

"Blake, you should know by now that an ordinary magician never reveals her secrets." Replied Yang, but only making Blake more confused. "And as for you Weiss, we won't need those books because we already have the greatest 5 star chef that ever existed."

"And who is that exactly?" Weiss asked

"LADIES AND GENTS, WELCOME FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER AT BEACON ACADEMY, THE ONE, THE ONLY, CHIEF YANG!" Yang leaped onto the table and made her best crowd cheering sounds.

Yang jumped off of the table and turned Weiss. "When Ruby and I were little, I used to cook for her all the time. And every meal I made was fabulous, right little sister?"

"Umm Yang?"

"What?"

"You cooking actually… wasn't as good as you remember… in fact your cooking was awful."

"WHAT?! No it wasn't, my cooking was wonderful, you always said it yourself!"

"You always burned everything."

"Oh… well what can I say, I burn! I guess we'll need those cookbooks after all…" Yang laughed.

Ruby smiled at her team. "Well it looks like team RWBY is all set for the bake off! We are SO gonna win this! Though I wonder how team JNPR is doing right now…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh man… there's no way were gonna win this." Jaune sat on his bed, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Oh Jaune, quit being so silly…" Nora giggled as she jumped up and down on her bed.

"But I have NO IDEA how to cook! My mom always made me cookies but I never really paid any attention to how she cooked… I really wish I did. Do you ever have any moment like that? Where you wish that you could go back in time and tell yourself to do something so that later in life you'll know how to do it? Although even if I ever did go back in time and tell myself to watch my mom bake me cookies I doubt I'd even remember it for later… I'm not really good at paying attention to what other people tell me to do, even if it was myself…"

"I don't suppose you have any idea where Pyrrah went?" Ren asked, eager to get Jaune off of his rambling train of thought.

"Yeah, I sent her to the library to get some cookbooks. I figure we might win if we at least follow some instructions."

"Jaune, didn't I tell you to stop being so silly? Of course we're gonna win the bake off, we have Ren!"

"Ren can bake?"

"Can he bake? Remember when he made those pancakes? Ren is a kitchen GOD!"

"Those pancakes were pretty good… is this true Ren?"

"I guess you would say that my cooking skills are satisfactory…"

"Satisfactory?! Ren, you've always been the best chief I've ever seen! Remember when once on my birthday, you made me a cake? It was amazing, and we were only like, seven!" Nora gave her best friend an affectionate shove.

"This is great! We might actually have a chance! Why didn't you say anything earlier Ren?"

Ren simply shrugged.

"Always a man of few words I see! But that's not a bad thing. It's like my mom always said, the quiet guys are always more respected. Or was it that the guys that speak up are always respected? Well she always said it to try and get me to quiet down, so I'm assuming the first one. Hey do you guys think Pyrrah should be back by now?"

As if on Cue, the door to team JNPR's dorm slammed open, revealing a very angry Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrah, are you ok? You seem kind of… upset?"

"WE MUST DESTROY TEAM RWBY!"

Before Jaune could ask why Pyrrah has suddenly gotten sadistic, Nora leaped off of her bed.

"We don't we break their legs!" Nora suggested with a psychotic smile.

"For the last time Nora, please. Never ever, even think about leg breaking."

"Ok Ren." Nora giggled.

"So why do you now want to destroy team RWBY?

"Weiss took all of the cookbooks from the library so that we cannot have any! I tried to run after her and get one but then she… glyphed me!"

"Ehhh… she what?"

"She hit me with one of her circular snow flake things."

"oooohhhh. Well we shouldn't plot to destroy them that's for sure. All we need to do is use Ren's mad kitchen skills and well, CREAM them in the bake off. Hey, that's like professor Ozpin was talking about. He wants us to get revenge on each other by competing in a bake off instead of fighting! That's brilliant!"

"And kind of crazy." Added Ren.

"I guess your right Jaune." Pyrrah checked the clock. "It's almost eleven. We better get going."

Jaune nodded. "Team JNPR, Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Hey Cardin, how come we don't have any cookbooks or anything?" Asked Russel.

Cardin scowled. "Because that stupid Schnee princess stole them all! But that's fine, Because I know exactly how to win."

Team CRDL started walking down the hall to the home Ec. Room.

"And how's that Cardin?"

"Well Dove, Team JNPR will take down itself trying to overachieve or something. And as for team RWBY, well there never gonna win. I'm sure that Blonde, what's her name… Yang. She'll end up burning them. Guaranteed. All we have to do is show up and bake… decent cookies."

"That's genius Cardin!"

"And that's why Ozpin made me leader."

Just as Cardin finished talking, They reached the Home Ec room. When they walked in every team was there.

"Yo. Where's Ozpin?"

"He's running late. He'll be here in a bit. Until then, I suggest you sit and do something productive." Blake barely looked up from her book as she responded to Cardin.

"Oh hey bookworm, how was the little coffee shower I gave ya this morning?"

"Cardin, don't start this now…" Yang bitterly muttered under her breath.

Cardin opened his mouth to spit another insult at Blake, but right then, Professor Ozpin walked in. Sipping his coffee and smiling.

"Alright students. Let's get this thing started."


	6. Chapter 6

At the judge's table sat Professor Port, Dr. Oobleck, and Glynda Goodwitch, with Professor Ozpin at the end.

Ozpin stood up and took a sip of his coffee. "Each team will have until 12:30 to make to make one dozen chocolate chip cookies. Then, the judges will eat your cookies and decide which team will win. Happy baking!"

* * *

Team RWBY sat down at their table and each cracked open a cookbook, flipping through the pages in hopes of finding the best recipe.

"How about this?" Ruby leaped out of her chair and held out the cookbook for the rest of her team to see.

"Umm Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"You're holding the book upside down."

"Oh. My bad!" Ruby giggled and held up the book right side up. It showed a picture of pretty good looking cookies, with a recipe below and the page titled 'Gourmet Cookies for Dummies.'

"That looks promising." commented Yang.

"You certainly have the dummy part down."

Ruby glared at Weiss before grinning at the rest of her teammates. "Alright let's do this, Team RWBY!"

Team RWBY began to stand up when Yang gently pushed Blake back into her seat.

"Blake, I don't think you should participate in this event since you're injured. Why don't you just eat your grapes and read some cookbooks instead while we do the cooking."

"Um, Yang? I'm not really injured that badly…" Blake stopped and suddenly realized that she would rather sit and read about cooking then do it herself. She hated being this lazy, but she was tired and slightly cranky from missing breakfast and getting coffee-drenched, along with having a cold ice pack on her head. She wasn't in the mood to do anything but read and eat grapes.

"Yeah sure, I guess I could sit out…" Blake immediately picked up a very thick cookbook and began to read it. She blinked in surprise. When she glanced up from her book she swore she saw Yang wink at her. Blake now guessed that Yang had made her sit out of the activity just so that she could have the afternoon that she desired. Blake smiled to herself, the little things her teammates did for each other was one of her favorite things about team RWBY.

Ruby raised her cookbook. "Yang, Weiss, please go get these items that we'll need for these cookies…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Jaune, are you sure you don't want me to just do this by myself?"

"Ren my pal, im absolutely sure. I want all of team JNPR to participate in this… you know, for team work and, stuff. All YOU have to do is tell us what WE need to do."

"Ok…" Ren would never argue with his leader, but was still unsure.

"Oh and one more thing Ren, I'm giving you the green light to completely boss us around. Tell us whatever we need to do and well do it. Bark as many orders as you please. Yell at us to your heart's content. If we even step a toe out of line-

"I think I get the idea Jaune."

"Just checking."

"What do we need to do first Chef Ren?" Nora giggled. She was wearing a bright pink apron and hat, while Pyrrah had a maroon apron and hat, and Jaune had a regular white apron and hat.

"First, we're going to need a mixing bowl. Jaune and Pyrrah can get all of the ingredients because I don't trust Nora with the sugar. As for you Nora, you can get the bowl and the measuring cups."

As the others followed his orders, Ren walked over to where the teacher's sat and made himself a cup of coffee. He really wanted to grab his apron and go cook with his teammates. But Jaune was right; he should give the others a chance to do it on their own… under Ren's orders. All Ren had to do was tell them what to do.

Ren sighed and sat down; ready tell more instructions to his team. He looked up to find that Jaune had spilled the baking soda, and Nora had stolen the chocolate chips and was running away with them, shoving as many handfuls into her mouth while Pyrrah chased after her.

"Once you catch up to her, go for her left armpit! It's her tickle spot!" Ren shouted after the girls. He was completely baffled by the fact that he and Nora were seventeen and he still had to tell people how to get her to let go of things.

Ren sighed again and sipped his coffee. This must be what Professor Ozpin feels like when dealing with students. It was going to be a long hour and a half.


	7. Chapter 7-Final Chapter

**Authors note: ****Very sorry for the extremely late chapter, I got lazy over thanksgiving and then I got sick and was procrastinating for a long time. But luckily this final chapter is extra long, so enjoy!**

* * *

Several minutes had past and Ren's patience was beginning to wear thin. He found it very frustrating trying to correct his teammate's mistakes instead of just fixing it himself. What bothered him the most though was when they would ask him to check their work to see if they did anything wrong. When it was Nora and Jaune who asked this, they usually DID do something wrong. But Pyrrah would come up and ask him to check her ingredients every other second.

"Ren?"

He groaned.

"Pyrrah, your work is FINE! You have been doing an excellect job so far so please… stop asking me."

She obeyed, and in a few minutes team JNPR had finished there cookie dough and was ready to put in the oven.

"Hey Ren, wanna look at our cookie dough in case we did anything wrong?

"Jaune, I'm sure It looks fine. Just put them in the oven and set it to 300 degrees."

"…"

"For twenty minutes."  
"Thanks Ren."

"Don't mention it."

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Ruby, you're putting in too much sugar!"

"But Weiss, I want our cookies to be super sweet!"

"If they're TOO sweet, the judges won't like them!"

"Ok…"

Ruby stopped putting sugar in there mixing bowl and checked the directions.

"It says that the cookie dough is ready for the oven!"

Yang got out a pan and sprayed it with cooking spray while ruby formed the cookie dough into small round spheres and placed them on the cookie sheet.

"Hey guys…"

"What is it Weiss?"

"Where did Blake go?"

Ruby and Yang turned to find that the seat that was Blake's was now empty.

"Maybe she needed to go back to the dorm for something?"

"I guess so… now let's bake some cookies!"

"Remember Ruby, set the oven for 350 degrees for 10 minutes."

"I know Weiss; you said that to me like, five times already!"

"I just don't want you to forget."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll set the oven."

"Yang, there is no way me nor ruby will let you anywhere near that heated appliance."

"Why?"

"Because you'll somehow end up burning the cookies."

Yang stuck up her bottom lip while ruby put the cookies in the oven and set the dial.

"Alright, now all we have to do is sit and wai-"

They were cut off by a loud CRASH and a yelp. Team RWBY whipped around towards team CRDL, whose work space got crushed by a refrigerator.

Some of the teachers ran over to help Cardin, who had gotten crushed by the refrigerator.

"I believe his legs are broken, poor boy. I'll take him to the infirmary," Muttered Professor Oobleck as he sipped his coffee and dashed off, carrying Cardin.

"Uhh professor Ozpin?"

"Yes what is it Russel?"

"Can the rest of team CRDL just forfeit? Cardin was the only one who knew how to make cookies and the rest of us don't really wanna do this anymore."

"Very well, team CRDL is excused."

Sometime later…

* * *

"Alright, times up! Each team turn in your entries." Professor Ozpin yelled then sipped his coffee.

Ruby quickly slipped on oven mitts and ran over to the judges table, carrying her cookies. She looked down at the cookies and gasped.

The cookies were in small burnt piles of ashes.

"RUBY!" Screamed Weiss, "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"I thought I set the oven to 350!"

Weiss quickly ran over to the oven and checked.

"You set the oven to 3500 degrees you dolt!"

"Oh Kara, stop being so mean to Lindsay."

"SHUT UP NORA!"

"How is that even possible?"

"SHUT UP YANG!"

"Hey, I'm just glad it wasn't me this time."

Ruby gingerly set the cookies down on the table in front of professor Ozpin.

"Miss Rose?"

"Yes professor Ozpin?"

"Is this your entry?"

"No it isn't sir."

Ruby turned to the voice behind her to find Blake sticking her head though the door. With a small smirk on her face she awkwardly ran in, carrying a large plate of cookies and setting them down next to the burnt ones.

"But Professor Ozpin, you can't accept those cookies, would be cheating!"

"Mr Arc, these cookies were made during the said time of the bake off, correct Miss Belladonna?"

Blake nodded.

"Then these cookies are indeed valid."

Jaune's worried expression quickly changed into a smirk

"Well you won't even think about those crummy things when you get a load of team JNPR's gourmet treats!" Jaune slid his cookies across the table at the headmaster.

Ozpin took one look at the cookies before giving a disappointed shake of his head. "Mr Arc I told your team I wanted CHOCOLATE CHIP cookies. There are clearly raisins in these cookies."

"WHAT?!" Both Jaune and Ren ran over and examined the cookies closely.

"Why are there raisins in here instead of chocolate chips?!"

"Nora ate them all and we had to improvise! Plus you said yourself that they looked fine!"

Ren sighed, realizing that he had no one to blame but himself… and Nora of course, who ate the key ingredient to chocolate chip cookies.

"I guess team RWBY wins by default." Ozpin declared as he bit into a cookie, smiling.

Team RWBY cheered and did a group hug around Blake.

"Hold on for a minute Miss Rose,"

"What is it Professor, something wrong with the cookies?"

"No the cookies are fine, I was just wondering, could you try these cookies for a minute?"

"Umm ok." Ruby shuffled over to Ozpin and took a bite of a cookie.

"What do you think?"

"They taste fine but…" Ruby looked very puzzled. "There's some kind of distinct taste about these cookies that's kind of… familiar."

"Has Miss Belladonna baked for you before?"

Both Ruby and Blake shook their heads.

"I see… There is something I now must do." Professor Ozpin scooped up the cookies and walked away in a hurry.

"What do you guys think that was about?" Asked Yang

"Probably something important that we shouldn't know about."

"I'm not so sure Weiss…"

"Well then Ruby, what do you think?"

Ruby was staring at the door where Ozpin left, lost in thought. "Oh I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, there serving tuna fish sandwiches for lunch."

Team Ruby ran off, as Blake gave a small squeal of delight.

* * *

**Extra Epic Epilogue Thing... **

* * *

"What should we do with her Professor Ozpin?" Asked Glynda goodwitch as Ozpin stared at a video of a small teenage girl with short red/brown hair and silver eyes with a red hood swinging a massive scythe at some thugs outside a dust shop.

"Hmm… you can yell at her for a bit. But I would also like a word with her."

"You're not going have her come to beacon just because of her scythe skill, are you?"

"We'll see."

Goodwitch walked away, and Ozpin could already hear her yelling from the other room.

Suddenly, there was a bright white flash in front of the headmaster and he found himself staring into his own face.

"Wha… What is the meaning of this?"

"Hello, I am you from the future. Not far into the future but still… the future."

"Why are you here, has something happened?"

"Not really. I'm here to talk to you about the girl you are about to see. Her name is Ruby Rose. She will be frightened when you meet her, so give her these." He handed himself a small plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Cookies?"

"Chocolate chip. They're her favorite."

His future self disappeared in another bright white flash. He stared at the spot where he left, dazed. He was snapped out of his trance by the sound of a whip cracking on a table, and a shrill yelp from the other room.

"… But there is someone here to see you…"

Realizing this was his cue, he causally walked in the other room with the plate of cookies, wondering why would this girl he was about to meet possibly be so important to his future.

* * *

**There you have it folks, the final chapter of beacon academy bake off! Ill be taking a break over the holidays but stay tuned for my next fanfic. It will either be a long adventure about achievement hunter or another short funny rwby fic... or something else rwby related. not sure yet, anyways, **

**Until we meet again,**

**The Pyro (Loafie1016)**


End file.
